


The Ups, Downs, and Sideways of Living Together

by Soralith



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (Please don't I am short and small), Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Ennoshita Chikara, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Also Ennoshita x Yachi is cute, Alternate Universe, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Beta Shimizu Kiyoko, Beta Tanaka Ryuunosuke, F/M, Family Fluff, I just want to write omega verse fluff bc its so dang cute, M/M, Mpreg, Not Beta Read, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Verse, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Pack Bonding, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Slow To Update, Team as Family, fight me, minimal smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25079608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soralith/pseuds/Soralith
Summary: With 5 pairs living together under one roof, what could go wrong?(Turns out, a lot)Omegaverse AU with aged up characters(Please read authors' note in first chapter for more information)
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Yachi Hitoka, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: If I’m honest, omegaverse is my guilty(?) pleasure. More so for the fluff and the idea about the bonds and scent marking and such more than the actual sexual parts about it. I love the idea of alphas being protective, and pairs scenting each other and such. If this isn’t your cup of tea, that’s cool. Just head over to the other stories on my page. If it is, hope you enjoy! 
> 
> **The main focus of this story isn’t about the sex and stuff, so while I would say this story is nsfw, it’s can’t really be considered porn? If you’re looking for straight smut, this probably isn’t the story for you. Any smut I do write is pretty weak anyways >>
> 
> Also, this story will be super random with updates. I write omegaverse when I’m feeling either down (and need a pick me up) or when I’m in a mood for fluff. Like at, 2 am, bc I can’t sleep and Tsukkiyama cuddling keeps filling my head.

“Do you have to go?” The small whine in Shoyo’s voice had Kageyama pausing, before he managed to gently push Shoyo’s arms away. He grabbed Shoyo’s face and pulled him into a long kiss, scenting Hinata completely, and when he pulled away, Shoyo’s pheromones were much lighter, as he was mildly scent drunk. 

“I have to go. But I’ll make sure to call you, okay? And it’s only three days. I’ll be back on Friday.” Tobio pulled Shoyo into a tight hug, drinking in his mild strawberry scent with a soft sigh. Shoyo’s body relaxed in his alpha’s arms, and when Tobio finally pulled away, Shoyo only sighed and laid down on their bed. 

“I’ll miss you.” Tobio grabbed his duffel bag and gave Shoyo one final kiss.

“I’ll miss you too, boke. You can have some of the pack over if it becomes too much for you. I’ll be back soon.” And with those words, Tobio closed the apartment door and ran to catch the bus, as he was already running late to his first training camp as a coach at his former middle school.

Shoyo and Tobio were now both 23, and we’re living together as an alpha-omega pair. Tobio had gotten a college degree in education and was the new PE teacher and coach for the Kitagawa Daiichi middle school volleyball team. Shoyo on the other hand hadn’t pursued education, instead getting a job right out of high school as a helper at Shimada Mart. Shoyo had wanted to help with bills in the house for as long as he could before he retired to care for pups, as was expected of an omega. So Tobio and he had come to an agreement- Shoyo would work part time jobs to help with the bills only until Tobio got his first teaching job. And now that Tobio had gotten his job, Shoyo had sent in his two weeks notice to Shimada-san, who’d accepted the notice without complaint and congratulated Tobio on getting his job. There were still two days left of his notice, and Shoyo was glad he would have the distraction while Tobio was gone.

With a soft sigh, Shoyo pulled himself up and away from the bed, which smelled wonderfully like Tobio’s hickory wood scent. He slowly pulled on a basic shirt and shorts, before grabbing his Shimada Mart apron and heading out the door. 

It was a gorgeous spring day, not too cold and not too hot, yet Shoyo found himself sweating, despite his light clothing. So it was a relief when he entered the air conditioned market 15 minutes later.

“Hey, Hinata! Kageyama left?” Shoyo nodded glumly at Shimada, who only chuckled at his forlorn expression. 

“It’s only three days right? He’ll be home before you know it. Now, can you bring some boxes of apples from the back? We’re running low. And popsicles too!” Shoyo nodded as he hurried into the back, tying on his apron as he walked. Squinting in the semi-darkness of the back storeroom, he quickly found the boxes of apples and gathered up two of them, before heading back out to the store. Even though it was only 8:30 am, the small market was busy, and Shimada called after Shoyo as he ran back into the back.

“Hustle, Hinata!” 

“Hai!”

——

“Shoyo! Come in! How’re you?” Shoyo grinned as Tadashi began scenting him, and eagerly scented his omega friend back. 

“I’m okay.” Shoyo nuzzled Tadashi, grateful for the affection. He’d been feeling extra anxious since Tobio had left, though he put it down to his nerves, as he’d always been a nervous person.

Tadashi looked at Shoyo, and shook his head. He could smell Shoyo’s anxious pheromones all over him.

“You’re not. What’s wrong?” Shoyo shrugged. 

“Nothing. Tobio is away for a training camp and I guess I’m just missing him.” Tadashi smiled gently, as he knew the feeling. Tadashi brought Shoyo in and the two sat in his and Kei’s apartment’s small living room. The two chatted cheerfully, having not seen each other for a week.

“I miss us all being together. Daichi-san was talking about us getting a pack den, but I think we’re short on funds for that.” Shoyo nodded, thinking back to his savings. With Tobio’s new salary, the two would be able to live comfortably. A pack den though would cost more than they could currently afford, even if the cost was split amongst all five pairs in their pack. 

“That would be nice though. It’s always reassuring to be around other omegas.” Tadashi hummed his agreement, just as the front door to the apartment opened. 

“I’m home, Tadashi.” Tadashi’s eyes brightened as he looked to the front entryway.

“Tsukki! I’m in the living room with Shoyo!” Soon, Kei’s tall figure came into the living room, and he curled himself around Tadashi before greeting Shoyo.

“Hi shorty. What brings you here today?” Kei had mellowed out since his first year in high school. At 23, Kei and Shoyo’s relationship was better than it ever had been. While the two weren’t exactly friends, neither minded the other’s company. Tadashi and Shoyo were good friends, as they were both omegas, and often sought comfort from each other. And though Kei and Tobio were likely never going to fully get along, the two alphas no longer butted heads as frequently, and would tolerate each other in the presence of their omegas. Like Tobio, Kei had also gotten a degree in education, and was a Japanese teacher at Izumitate Junior High.

“Tobio is away for a training camp so I wanted to see Tadashi. Is that okay?” Kei nodded as he started scenting Tadashi, who blushed and gave a small protest. 

“Tsukki! Shoyo is right there!” Shoyo just shrugged, only a tad jealous from missing Tobio. He knew what bonded pairs were like, as the entire pack was bonded except him and Tobio. The timing just had never been right, and so the two hadn’t yet mated. But they had agreed that the would during Shoyo’s next heat, as their finances were finally stabilized. With two weeks still to go until his heat, Shoyo could hardly wait to be mated to Tobio, as it meant Tobio could take off mate leave for two weeks, which meant he could have him all to himself during that time.

“Tsukki! Okay okay, that’s enough. Want to stay for dinner, Sho? Tsukki!” Tadashi scolded his alpha as Kei slid one hand up his shirt, still scenting him.

“I’m good. Besides, it looks like Kei wants you to himself today. I’ll see you later, yeah?” Shoyo stood to leave, as the room began filling with Kei’s pheromones.

“Gomen, Sho. Next time then.” Shoyo nodded and left the apartment, calling a goodbye to the pair. As soon as the door closed, Kei flipped Tadashi onto his back.

“Tsukki?” Tadashi looked up at him curiously, wondering at his behavior. He whined softly as Kei nipped at his neck.

“Gomen, Tadashi. But I need you today.” And with that, the two melted into each other, Tadashi moaning as he felt his alpha’s dick pressing up against his own.

——

That night, Shoyo curled himself around Tobio’s pillow and breathed in his alpha’s scent deeply. Tobio had called an hour before, and the two had talked for nearly half an hour. The camp was going well, and Tobio could already see potential in some of his rookies. Shoyo spoke of his busy day at Shimada Mart followed by meeting with Tadashi and spending a quiet dinner at home. The two had cut their call short though, as an emergency had come up with one of Tobio’s students, and he’d had to go. 

Shoyo had almost begged Tobio to stay on the phone, but his rational side had firmly kept his mouth shut, only telling Tobio goodnight and that he missed him. But as Shoyo lay on their bed that night, he couldn’t help but wonder if that had been a bad idea. He could feel his body’s temperature slightly elevated and his body tense- sure signs that he was in pre-heat. 

Shoyo knew though how important this training camp was for Tobio, as it was his first. And with a little bit of luck, his heat might not start until after Tobio got back anyway- Shoyo’s preheat tended to last two days. So it was possible that his heat would start on Friday or even Saturday, which meant Tobio would be back home to help him through it. His heat was early though, and this made Shoyo mewl softly, as he thought about the whole two days and nights he had to get through before Tobio would return. During his previous pre-heats, Shoyo had clung tightly to Tobio’s reassuring presence and his pheromones, which had helped alleviate some of his symptoms. And during his heats, Tobio had been the best alpha- making sure Shoyo was not only sexually satisfied, but also well cared for in his other basic human necessities. 

Shoyo buried his nose further into Tobio’s pillow, and pulled up the hood on the hoodie he’d taken from Tobio’s drawer. Enveloped in his alpha’s scent, Shoyo slowly drifted off to sleep, though his night was anything but restful as he woke up continuously throughout the night.

——

“Whoa, Hinata. Are you okay?” Shoyo tried to bring up a smile at Shimada, though his exhausted eyes told the truth. Spotting Shoyo’s slightly flushed face, the beta pressed a hand against Shoyo’s forehead, feeling his slightly overheated temperature. 

“Are you sick, Hinata?” Shoyo shook his head, though he shivered slightly.

“I’m in pre-heat. I couldn’t sleep.” Shimada clucked his tongue in sympathy. Though he was a beta, he’d heard enough about the struggles of being in heat to have a basic understanding of what Shoyo was going through. 

“You should go home then. I’m serious, Hinata. Lots of customers come into the store and if an unruly alpha were to attack you, I’m not sure I could protect you.” Shoyo whined softly at the thought of another alpha touching him. A cool ice pack on his neck had Hinata sighing in relief. 

“Take this and go home, Hinata.” Shoyo hesitated, looking uncertainly at Shimada.

“But it’s my last day-“ Shimada firmly clucked and shooed him.

“Go home! You’ve put in enough work these past 5 years that I can overlook your last day. You’ll still be paid, don’t worry. Now go home. Be safe.” Shoyo nodded his thanks at Shimada, before he left the store. He sighed exhaustedly as he started his way back home. As he walked, Shoyo desperately tried to control his pheromones, which were starting to give off his sweet strawberry scent and turned a few curious heads towards the short orange headed man. 

More than a little embarrassed, Shoyo ran the rest of the way back to the apartment, sighing in relief as he closed the door behind him, and the cool air inside surrounded his feverish body. Shoyo let out a small mewl as he felt his shoulders tense, feeling the strong urge to nest. So he stood, and stumbled into their bedroom, where he took a pile of Tobio’s jackets from their hangers and tossed them onto the bed, along with a few extra blankets and sheets they had in the cupboard in the hall. 

Carefully, Shoyo arranged the jackets and blankets until they formed a soft nest with an overhang for him to hide within. When finished, Shoyo immediately crawled in, and was soothed by the overpowering scent of his alpha. Finally feeling secure, Shoyo drifted off to sleep, his body exhausted from the lack of sleep the night before.

——

When Shoyo opened his eyes, it was past four in the afternoon. Blinking blearily, Shoyo groaned as he stretched, his body stiff from laying in a single position for so long. He shivered, feeling his heat getting closer. Shoyo desperately hoped it wouldn’t start until tomorrow at the very least, as he couldn’t bother Tobio until his training camp had finished. 

Shoyo dragged himself out of bed and into the shower, feeling sticky from his sweat. Once finished, he just changed into one of Tobio’s t-shirts, feeling too uncomfortable to wear anything else (and the added bonus of smelling like Tobio helped too). 

He walked into their kitchen, and picked up a water bottle before he returned to his nest, needing the security it provided. Shoyo quietly drank the water, feeling his anxiety rising by the second. His phone going off startled him, and Shoyo rushed to answer, though he thought it was rather early for Tobio to call.

“Hello?” 

“Hey, Shoyo! It’s me!” Koushi-san. Not his alpha. Shoyo couldn’t help the frustrated groan that left his lips.

“Is everything okay, Shoyo?” 

“Yeah, gomen Koushi-san. What’s up?” Shoyo could tell that Koushi had his worried mom mode on, as his voice changed tone slightly.

“Shoyo, what’s wrong? You don’t sound okay.” 

“Nothing, Koushi-san. It’s fine.” 

“Are you at home, Sho?” Shoyo blinked, before replying.

“Yeah. Why?” 

“Stay put. I’ll be right there.” And with a click, the phone call ended. Shoyo wasn’t even sure what to think anymore, and he just buried himself back in his nest. 

Twenty minutes later, Shoyo heard the door open and Koushi’s voice called out to him. (As Daichi and Koushi were the pack’s head alpha and omega, the two had the keys to each pack member’s apartment, just in case of emergencies)

“Sho? Where are you?” Shoyo didn’t answer and just pulled himself further into his nest, mewling softly as he heard and smelled Koushi. He heard his bedroom door open, and heard the soft sigh that escaped Koushi’s lips. 

“Oh Shoyo.” Koushi entered the room and knelt down next to the bed, gently stroking his hair. Shoyo nuzzled into Koushi’s hand, needing the comfort the mom-like omega gave as he trembled from his preheat.

“How long have you been in preheat for?” Koushi could smell Shoyo’s distressed pheromones underneath the stronger strawberry scent that filled the room. Hinata let out a small whimper as he replied.

“About a day.” 

“Where’s Tobio?” 

“Away. Training camp. He’ll be back tomorrow afternoon.” Koushi sighed again as he continued to stroke Shoyo’s hair, his calming pheromones filling the room. 

In an attempt to comfort Shoyo, Koushi started scenting the younger omega, covering Shoyo with his gentle cherry blossom scent. The scenting helped calm Shoyo, as his body relaxed at the head omega’s pheromones. A small mewl escaped Shoyo as he nuzzled even closer to Koushi, who wrapped his arms around Shoyo’s tiny frame.

“Do you want me to stay here tonight? I could even call for the other omegas, if it would help.” Shoyo raised one bleary eye to Koushi’s face, and he nodded.

“....yes please.” Koushi nodded, and stood, which made Shoyo whimper slightly, missing the comfort of his arms. 

“Shhhh. It’s okay, Sho. I just need to text the group and call Daichi. Then I’ll be right back, okay?” Once Koushi saw Shoyo’s head nod, he left the bedroom, to grab his own phone, which he’d left on the kitchen counter. He sent out a text to the omega group chat, who all quickly replied.

_ Koushi- Hey all. I need your help. Can everyone get an overnight bag and come to Sho’s apartment? _

_ Yuu- Sure. What’s up?  _

_ Tadashi- Is everything okay? _

_ Koushi- Shoyo is in preheat, but Tobio is away until tomorrow. He’d like the company. _

_ Tadashi- Oh no! He didn’t mention it when I saw him yesterday. I’ll be right over. _

_ Yuu- Me too. Tell Sho we’ll be there soon. _

_ Koushi- Thanks guys. _

Satisfied that the other two omegas would be on their way, Koushi then called Daichi to let him know what was going on.

“Hey, Dai? It’s me.”

“Hey Kou. Everything okay?”

“Ah well. Sort of. I’m fine. I’m at Shoyo’s right now, but I think I need to stay the night. Can you bring me some essentials?”

“Sure, but what’s up?”

“Sho’s in preheat but Tobio is away. Training camp.” Koushi could hear the sympathy in Daichi’s voice when he replied. It was always awful for an omega to go through even their preheat away from their alpha, let alone the actual heat itself.

“When is Tobio going to be back?”

“Sho said tomorrow. Hopefully his heat won’t start until Tobio is back, but he’s been in preheat for a full day already.” Koushi heard Daichi sigh.

“Poor Sho. Alright, I’ll be over with some stuff later. Love you, Kou.” Koushi smiled.

“Love you too, Dai.” As soon as he hung up, a knock sounded on the front door. Koushi hurried to answer, and greeted the two omegas who stood there.

“That was quick.” Both Yuu and Tadashi nodded, worried looks on their faces as they took in Shoyo’s pre heat smell.

“Where is he?” Tadashi asked, his voice full of concern. Koushi nodded towards the bedroom.

“He’s nesting in there. Be gentle, Shoyo seems extra sensitive this time.” Both Yuu and Tadashi nodded, the former looking uncharacteristically serious, and they both hurried into the bedroom. A soft mewling came from the pile of shuddering blankets on the bed, and they could both smell the discomfort in Shoyo’s pheromones.

“Sho?” Tadashi’s gentle voice broke Shoyo from his discomfort, and he poked his head out from the nest, eyes filled with tears.

“Tadashi. Yuu.” The whimper in his voice made both omegas hurry to Shoyo’s side, and they immediately started scenting him. Shoyo let his tears fall as he was surrounded by the comforting scents of his fellow omegas. While they didn’t do much to help his symptoms, Shoyo was still grateful for the reassuring comfort. 

“How’re you feeling, Sho? Anything we can get you?” Shoyo shook his head. 

“Hot. Sweaty. I want Tobio,” Shoyo whimpered. He shook harder as his internal omega started to take over, his body instinctively searching for his mate in his distress. Both Yuu and Tadashi just snuggled closer to Shoyo, unable to provide anything more than their support. The three lay quietly on Shoyo’s bed as Shoyo sniffled and mewled in his discomfort. 

Koushi checked in on the three of them, sighing softly when he saw Shoyo’s condition. He simply left the three omegas be, though he took Shoyo’s phone from the bed and took it into the living room where he plugged it into the charger, knowing that when Tobio called, Shoyo would need to hear his voice. 

After some time, another knock sounded on the door, and Daichi’s alpha scent wafted in, causing Shoyo to whimper. It soon faded though, as Daichi left quickly, and Shoyo’s pheromones became slightly less distressed. A little while later, Koushi poked his head in, and peered in at the trio.

“Hey guys? I made some dinner. I want you to come eat, Sho. You have a rough couple of days coming up and you need your strength.” Yuu and Tadashi both stood, helping to pull Shoyo up out of his nest. Shoyo only protested slightly, feeling too miserable to fight back. The three omegas plonked Shoyo in a chair at the dining table and Koushi pushed a bowl of rice and a bowl of miso soup in front of him. 

“Please eat, Sho.” The sentence was a request, though Koushi’s voice left no room for refusal. Slowly, Shoyo picked up his spoon and put some rice in his mouth. Relieved, the other three also started eating, Yuu and Tadashi thanking Koushi for the food. As the four ate, Shoyo’s strawberry scent only grew stronger, until Shoyo suddenly set down his spoon and wrapped his arms around himself, crying out as his heat enveloped him in full force. 

Immediately, Koushi plucked Shoyo up and carried him as he would a child, gently shushing him and scenting his neck. It was lucky that Shoyo hadn’t grown more than his 5’5, as Koushi could hold him relatively comfortably. Tadashi and Yuu both put down their utensils as well, and watched worriedly as Koushi tried to comfort Shoyo, letting off their own honey and rose scents to envelop him. Shoyo just shook harder, his body damp with sweat as his fever increased.

“Let’s get you back to bed then.” Koushi carried Shoyo back to his bedroom, and gently set him down on the bed, where Shoyo immediately curled up inside his nest, his nose deeply buried in one of Tobio’s volleyball shirts. Tadashi and Yuu had both followed them in, and the room soon filled with a mix of calming pheromones and Shoyo’s overpowering heat scent. The calming pheromones did stop some of Shoyo’s whimpering, though only marginally. 

“Sho? Do you want me to call Tobio-kun?” Koushi stroked Shoyo’s sweat covered hair, as Shoyo shuddered underneath him, slick starting to pool around his thighs.

“Can you get an ice pack, a basin of water, and some towels?” Koushi looked towards the other two omegas, who nodded and hurried to comply.

“No... Tobio.... he needs to stay.” Shoyo’s voice was tiny, and his pheromones were screaming of want despite his words. Koushi admired Shoyo’s self restraint, as he knew how difficult it was to suffer through a heat without an alpha.

“Are you sure, Sho? I can call him and he could be home tonight.” Shoyo’s body froze for a moment, before he firmly shook his head, even as more slick covered the blankets underneath him. 

“Koushi-san?” Koushi turned to see Yuu carrying a shallow container full of water and Tadashi carrying an ice pack and a stack of small towels. He gestured for them to place the supplies on the floor.

“Wrap the ice pack in a towel and hand it to me. And then wet half of the towels in the water, squeeze out the water in one, and then give it to me as well.” Yuu and Tadashi quickly complied, and Shoyo soon felt the soothing relief of a cold ice pack on his back, though it did nothing to alleviate the pain in his groin. 

“Sho, I’m going to wipe some of the slick off. And then I’ll help you dress in something else. Okay?” Shoyo nodded, his head still buried in Tobio’s shirt. He cried out in pain as Koushi very gently began wiping around his upper thighs and groin, as the mere pressure of someone other than his alpha touching him down there caused his omega side to protest. 

“Gomen, Shoyo.” Shoyo stuffed a shirt into his mouth to stop himself from crying out again, though his scent turned even more distressed as Koushi quickly wiped him down. Yuu cautiously came over to Shoyo, and grasped his hand, trying to offer his support, which Shoyo clung to. Tadashi on the other hand opened the drawer that smelled most like Tobio and carefully picked out a shirt that had to be Tobio’s sleep shirt, as it was drenched in Tobio’s hickory scent.

“Here, Koushi-san.” Tadashi handed Koushi the shirt, who nodded his thanks. A ringtone in the distance made Tadashi hurry out the door to answer it. Koushi then turned to Shoyo, and with Yuu’s help, slowly peeled his sweat covered shirt off him. Though Shoyo was naked underneath, Koushi didn’t flinch, and instead quickly slipped the large shirt over Shoyo, who buried his nose in it as it smelled strongly of Tobio. Being the head omega meant Koushi had sat through many preheats and heats with his younger omegas, so a little bit of nudity hardly affected him anymore. Yuu on the other hand blushed slightly, but didn’t say anything.

“Koushi-san? It’s Tobio. He called Sho’s phone so I picked up.” Tadashi walked back into the room, holding Shoyo’s cell phone. Koushi looked at Shoyo, who was still shivering on the bed, his hands tightly clutching the blanket beneath him as he suffered through the pain in his groin.

“Here, I’ll talk to him.” Koushi stood and took the phone from Tadashi.

“Try to scent him some more. And wipe his sweat with the towels.” Yuu and Tadashi both nodded as they nuzzled close to Shoyo. Koushi walked out of the bedroom before he put the phone to his ear.

“Tobio?”

“Suga-san?” Koushi clucked his tongue at him.

“Koushi, Tobio-kun. I’ve already told you that.” A small cough sounded from Tobio, presumably embarrassed.

“Right, sorry, Koushi-san. Anyway, what’s wrong with Shoyo? Tadashi said he wasn’t feeling well?” Koushi could hear the worry and confusion in his voice.

“Don’t freak out on me, okay?”

“Is Shoyo okay??” 

“Tobio.”

“Got it, got it. No freaking out.” Koushi heard Tobio take a deep breath.

“Good. Shoyo just entered his heat.” 

“HE WHAT?!” Koushi sighed as Tobio yelled into the phone, all sense of calm gone.

“Tobio, I literally just told you not to freak out.” 

“No, it’s early! Crap. Is he okay?” Koushi could hear Tobio getting frantic as his alpha senses took over.

“Tadashi and Yuu are scenting him and trying to keep him comfortable right now. Shoyo didn’t want me to tell you because he was worried about your coaching. But I think it’s a good idea to see if you can come back early.” 

“God. Yeah. I’ll have to talk to my assistant coach and the principal. There aren’t any trains running right now though- it’s already 8:30. The earliest I can be back is tomorrow morning. Damn it! That must’ve sparked it. I should’ve known.” Koushi raised an eyebrow.

“What was that?” Tobio’s voice turned slightly sheepish as he replied.

“We... Shoyo and I finally decided to bond. During Shoyo’s next heat. But it was scheduled to still be two weeks away, and because we wanted to bond, Shoyo wasn’t taking any heat suppressants.” Koushi sighed in exasperation. Of course. An omega eager to bond was likely to go into heat early, though two weeks was unusually early, even considering the circumstances. 

“Alright. Get permission to leave as soon as you can, and get your ass home. The omegas and I will stay here until you’re back.” Koushi could practically see Tobio’s frustration, if the aggravated sigh and small growl was anything to go by.

“Can I talk to him?” 

“You can try. Sho’s pretty out of it though. He’s extra sensitive this time around, probably because of how early it is.” Koushi walked back into the bedroom, and softly spoke.

“Sho? Tobio is on the phone. He’d like to talk to you.” Shoyo’s head snapped up, and Koushi wasn’t surprised to see his eyes full of tears. The discomfort Shoyo was feeling had to be incredible, and the room was full of his hurting pheromones. 

“Please.” Koushi handed the phone to Shoyo, and Yuu and Tadashi both moved away to give Hinata some room. Shoyo shuddered as some more slick poured out, but he managed to shakily raise the phone to his ear, before whispering into it.

——

“Tobio.” The whimper he could hear in his omega’s voice hurt him. What kind of an alpha was he, allowing his omega to be in such pain? Tobio walked faster towards the room where the supervisors were chatting and drinking, as he’d gone to his room to call Shoyo.

“Sho. It’s me. How are you?” Tobio kept his voice soft, knowing how clingy and emotional Shoyo got during his heats. He heard Shoyo’s whimpers grow louder at his voice.

“It hurts, Tobio. It hurts so much.” Tobio’s heart clenched and he tightened his grip around the phone. 

“I know, Sho. I’m sorry. I’m so sorry. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

“Tobio...no. You... you have to stay.” Tobio blinked in surprise, as Shoyo had never denied his presence during a heat, even during high school. 

“What are you talking about?”

“The... nnng.. camp. You have to aah... stay.” Tobio could hear the gasps of pain and moans that Shoyo let out, which only spurred him to walk even faster as his alpha side started to reign.

“Boke. You’re so much more important to me than a camp.” Tobio blinked a few tears out of his eyes, suddenly finding himself emotional at Shoyo’s stubbornness. 

“Your job-“

“To hell with my job! You’re my first priority, forever and always!” Tobio could hear Shoyo mewl at his words, and he leaned against a wall, trying to calm his breathing and emotions as his pheromones quickly filled the air.

“Tobio.” It was Koushi again.

“Hai, senpai?”

“Calm down. You’re probably scaring people in your vicinity with your pheromones.” When Tobio looked up, he indeed saw a few of his students peeking from around a corner, evidently frightened by his shouting and distressed scent. He quickly covered the phone with one hand while he spoke to them.

“Gomen. I didn’t mean to frighten you guys. Can someone get Principal Ajime and Coach Tetsuo for me?” All three boys nodded and scurried off, and Tobio sat down on the floor with a sigh, running one hand through his hair.

“You okay, Tobio?” 

“Yeah. A few of my students saw me and I sent them off to go get the principal and my assistant coach for me.” Tobio leaned back against the wall, slightly embarrassed but mostly worried for his omega.

“How’s Shoyo?” 

“Still in pain. We’re doing what we can here, but I really think it’s best if you can get home.” Tobio sighed again.

“There might be a few sleeping pills in the cabinet in the bathroom. Sho used to have some trouble sleeping after that incident in high school.” Tobio heard Koushi give a slight sigh as he remembered the incident Tobio was talking about.

—— (Not vital to read, mentions attempted rape, can skip to next scene change)

It was about a month before the spring nationals, and Shoyo had decided to stay late to practice, as he often had. Tobio had stayed behind, ever protective of his omega even then, and having wanted the extra practice too. But Tobio had needed to use the restroom, and was gone for only five minutes. In those five minutes, an alpha in rut had made his way into the gym and attacked Shoyo. Apparently he had been watching Shoyo for a few days, having spotted him doing practice passes with Tobio and had become infatuated with him, unaware that Shoyo and Tobio already considered each other as mates. 

When Tobio had left, the alpha had bashed his way through the closed doors and immediately let out a stream of pheromones to overwhelm Shoyo, who was in the middle of serve practice. The overpowering rut pheromones had completely taken over Shoyo’s omegan instincts and Shoyo had been helpless against the large third year. 

Despite Shoyo’s whimpers and distressed pheromones, the alpha had torn off his practice clothes and had Shoyo completely naked on the floor. By this point, Shoyo had been so terrified that he’d entered a drop, though this did nothing to dissuade the rutting alpha. It was only Tobio’s timely return that saved Shoyo from being deflowered by the aggressive alpha, as Tobio had smelled Shoyo’s distress and run into the gym at full speed, tackling the half dressed alpha. 

Though two years younger, Tobio had the advantage of his instinct to protect his omega as well as his height, and Tobio managed to knock the older alpha out with a solid punch to the head. Once he’d done so, Tobio had panic called Koushi, who had been with Daichi at his home, which was only a 10 minute walk from school. The two had run back, having called all the other pack members along the way, to find Tobio with tears streaming down his face, his distressed pheromones having completely filled the gym grasping Shoyo’s hand. Shoyo was still naked, as his clothes had been ripped clean off, though Tobio had covered him with his Karasuno volleyball jacket. Daichi had to physically pull Tobio away from Shoyo’s side so that Koushi could scent him, to bring Shoyo back from his drop. Daichi had fully expected Tobio to growl at him or even try to attack him for taking him away from his omega, but Tobio had just burst into sobs, surprising the head alpha. Calming Tobio had taken almost as long as it had for the other omegas to arrive and help scent Shoyo back from his drop with Koushi. 

Once Shoyo had been brought back from his drop, which had been no easy feat as Shoyo had been incredibly scared, Tobio had just rushed back to his omega, scenting him with all his might and holding him tightly as if he would never let him go again. Since then, Tobio and Shoyo had spent many nights just sleeping together at one of their houses, Shoyo wrapped tightly in Tobio’s arms, as both needed the reassurance that the other was still there.

The nightmares Shoyo experienced were worse than the ones Tobio had, and after nearly a week of no sleep, and at Tobio’s insistence, Shoyo had gotten sleep pills prescribed, which helped the sleep deprived omega finally get some much needed rest. 

——

“Yeah, that was an awful experience. I’m not sure how well those would work on Sho though. His hormones from the heat could cancel out the pills. It’s worth a shot though, I guess. Thanks, Tobio. We’ll take care of him until you’re back.”

“Koushi-san. Please... please tell Shoyo I love him. And that I’ll be home soon.” With that, Tobio cut off the call as he spotted the principal and assistant coach coming down the hall. He quickly stood and bowed to the principal, before he spoke quickly.

“Ajime-sama, I’m very sorry, but I think I need to head back home early.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: There’s a sex scene in this chapter, but it’s easy to skip. Just go from the first * to the next *. It could very well be the only bit of smut I write this entire fanfic, bc this one was actually needed for the story? Long story short, Kagehina bonding :D

“To-tobio.” Koushi felt his own heart clench as he watched Tadashi gently wipe the sweat from Shoyo, who was trembling in pain though he could tell Shoyo was doing his best to keep it to himself. 

“He’s on his way, Sho. Now can you try to take this?” Koushi held out a bottle of water and the small bottle of sleeping pills he’d found in the bathroom. Shoyo blearily looked up at him, confused.

“My sleeping pills?” Koushi nodded. 

“Tobio won’t be able to come home before tomorrow morning. That could be 12 hours from now. I want you to get some rest. Of course, these might not even work, but if it helps get you through some of this heat, then I think it’s worth a shot.” Shoyo nodded, and shakily rose himself up to take the pills, almost choking on the water when some slick seeped out, causing him to shiver. 

Shouto passed the water back to Koushi, and laid back down in his nest, still trembling. Koushi put the water bottle down on a nightstand and snuggled up to him, scenting him again. Shoyo soon felt the drowsiness settle over him, which along with the pain and discomfort, was an odd mix. 

“This... it feels weird.” Koushi almost smiled at Sho’s mumbles, watching as his eyes fluttered shut, both Yuu and Tadashi holding their breaths as to not make noise.

“Y’know... Koushi-san.... even for a pregnant person.... you really smell good.” Shoyo’s voice drifted off as he fell asleep, all three giving off soft sighs in relief. But then Koushi froze, realizing what Shoyo had said.

“Koushi-san? Are you pregnant?” Koushi met Tadashi’s wide eyes with wide eyes of his own. Yuu also looked at him curiously. 

“I.... I don’t know? I mean... I’m not sure? Daichi and I haven’t been trying explicitly.” Koushi wasn’t even sure where to begin when thinking about all of this.

Tadashi leaned over and sniffed him deeply, a thoughtful look on his face. 

“You smell different... sweeter, I think. Your scent has always been mild since it’s cherry blossoms, but it’s gotten sweeter. I can’t smell anything else though. Usually when pregnant, you can also smell the pup’s scent.” Yuu nodded his agreement as he also leaned over to smell Koushi.

“I wonder if it’s because Sho is in heat. Omegas in heat tend to have stronger senses of smell,” Yuu commented, still sniffing Koushi.

“Whatever it is, Sho was right. You do smell good.” Koushi blushed, ruffling both of his kouhai’s heads. The three sat nuzzled together on the floor, as they watched Shoyo sleep, all relieved that he wasn’t in as much pain anymore. A sudden buzzing filled the room and Koushi scrambled to pick up the cell phone before it woke Shoyo.

“Hello?”

“Koushi-san?” It was Tobio. Koushi just waved at Yuu and Tadashi, and mouthed at them to go finish dinner, since they’d been interrupted by Shoyo’s heat starting. Both protested briefly, but one look from the head omega and they both scurried out. 

“Ah, Tobio. Did you talk to the principal?”

“I got permission to leave on the first train home tomorrow. Since it’s at 5, I’ll be home by 7 at the latest. How’s Shoyo?” 

“Shoyo’s asleep. The pill worked.” Koushi heard Tobio sigh in relief.

“Good. I was worried. That pill usually knocks him out for a solid 8 hours at least. But if he’s tired, I’ve seen him sleep for a full 12 before.” Koushi glanced at the clock, which read that it had just passed 8:30 pm. 

“With some luck, Sho might not even wake up until after you’re home then.” Tobio made a small noise in agreement.

“Ok. Get yourself some rest for now though, Tobio. Eat a good dinner and sleep tonight. Eat something light in the morning. You know how it gets during heats.” Koushi smirked slightly when he heard Tobio choke, mumbling something in embarrassment. 

“We’ll be here for Shoyo, so don’t worry and come back safe. Okay?” 

“Hai, Koushi-san. Thank you so much.”

“It’s no problem. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight.” Koushi clicked off the call and sighed slightly as he leaned back against the wall. He was tired, but he knew he should go join the other omegas, especially if he really was... pregnant. Could he be? Was he really going to be a mama? And Daichi a papa? He stood and quietly closed the door behind him as he joined Tadashi and Yuu at the dinner table, thanking them for reheating his rice and soup.

He hoped so.

——

“Hey, do you mind if I go out to the store? I want to grab some things for Shoyo and Tobio.” The three omegas were sitting on the couch in Tobio and Shoyo’s living room after cleaning up their dinner dishes, and having found Shoyo’s collection of Disney movies, were watching Frozen. Yuu and Tadashi both looked at Koushi curiously.

“Like what?” Koushi shifted slightly on the couch, cheeks slightly red from being a tad embarrassed, but replied readily enough.

“Just some energy drinks and stuff for during Shoyo’s heat. They don’t have much stocked- probably because they weren’t expecting it so soon.” A mischievous look made its way to Yuu’s face as he spoke. 

“And perhaps a test to see if Daichi-san is going to be a daddy?” Koushi fully blushed then, and rubbed his head. 

“That obvious?” Yuu and Tadashi both nodded, though they both had smiles on their faces.

“I certainly don’t mind, but I don’t think it’s safe if you go out alone at this time of night. Especially since you could be pregnant. Who knows what kind of alphas are lurking around?” Koushi stopped as he acknowledged the truth in Tadashi’s words. An omega would certainly be at risk at this time of night, even if not pregnant. 

“Want me to call Asahi? So he can go with you?” Yuu offered, reaching for his phone. Koushi hesitated.

“Asahi isn’t one to talk or judge. Besides, you’re going to tell Daichi-san, no matter the outcome, right?” Koushi nodded. 

“Alright then. Can you ask Asahi to come over?” Yuu nodded, fingers already typing away on his phone. 

“He says he’ll be here soon.” Koushi nodded his thanks as they turned back to the television, where Elsa was starting to sing her ever famous song. Yuu and Koushi both giggled when Tadashi started to softly sing along, who only noticed he was when he heard their giggles, and promptly blushed a bright red. 

“You’re so cute, Tadashi-kun.” Koushi affectionately rubbed his head and scented him, and Tadashi blushed even brighter. Yuu joined in the singing and all three were still laughing quietly when a soft knock sounded on the front door, about 10 minutes later. 

“Ah, that must be Asahi!” Yuu scrambled up and opened the door. 

“Asahi!” Yuu jumped into his alpha’s arms, who caught him with ease. 

“Hi, Yuu.” Both Koushi and Tadashi let out soft sighs of contentment as they watched the pair snuggle together, happy pheromones escaping the pair. Still holding Yuu, Asahi looked over to the two omegas sitting on the couch.

“Hey Kou. Ready to go?” Koushi nodded and stood, grabbing his jacket and wallet from his bag. Asahi gently put Yuu back down and gave him a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“See you, Yuu.” Yuu nodded before hopping back onto the couch with Tadashi, snuggling into the younger omega. 

“Bye! Keep Koushi safe!” Tadashi also called a goodbye to them as Koushi closed the door. 

“Lucky we all live close to each other.” Asahi nodded as they walked down the path to the street. 

“What were you going to buy?” 

“Tobio and Shoyo are woefully ill prepared for Shoyo’s heat. I tried making dinner and literally all that was in the house was some ramen packets, milk, instant miso soup, rice, and bananas. So I’m going to get them some energy drinks and bars, maybe something to make them onigiri.” Asahi hummed in response. The two were quiet for the rest of the walk to the store, which was only a five minute walk away.

Once inside, Asahi took a basket and Koushi filled it with a 12 pack of Gatorade, some boxes of granola bars, some cans of salmon and tuna, a loaf of bread, and some microwave popcorn (for the omegas). 

“All set?” Koushi started to nod but stopped and hesitated. Asahi looked at him curiously.

“What’s up? Missing something?” Koushi nodded, looking unsure.

“I.... I need to visit this aisle.” Asahi followed Koushi down the aisle and blinked in surprise when he stopped in front of the pregnancy tests.

“Kou? Are you...?” Koushi shrugged.

“Honestly, Dai and I haven’t even been trying. But Shoyo mentioned earlier, while falling asleep I may add, that I smelled good... even for a pregnant person.” Koushi blushed at these words. 

“He’s in heat, which means his sense of smell is strong, almost more than an alpha, so I figured I may as well get tested.” Koushi fidgeted uncomfortably as he waited for Asahi’s response. He jumped when Asahi sniffed him, a thoughtful look on his face.

“You scared me!” Asahi rubbed his neck, looking sheepish.

“Sorry. Couldn’t help myself. And you do smell sweeter, I guess.” Koushi nodded.

“That’s what Tadashi and Yuu both said.” Asahi chuckled then, making Koushi look at him curiously.

“I see why Yuu asked me to come, rather than just having Daichi go with you.” Koushi smiled.

“Yeah... I just... I didn’t want to tell Daichi unless I knew for sure, one way or another.” Asahi nodded and the two turned to the boxes of pregnancy tests. They stared for a long minute, before giving each other confused looks.

“Any idea which one you’re supposed to get?” Koushi shook his head.

“Uh...” The two gazed at the shelf blankly, looking over at the different kinds. 

“Okay, okay. We can figure this out. I went to college, dammit. I’m a teacher!” Koushi laughed as Asahi gave a small growl of frustration. 

“A teacher for three and four year olds.” Koushi teased lightly. Asahi just stuck his tongue out at him.

“Ooo childish.” Koushi laughed and stepped out of the way of Asahi’s attempt to ruffle his hair. Asahi laughed too, and crossed his arms as he looked back at the pregnancy tests.

“Alright. How long ago was your last heat?” Koushi had to think for a moment. 

“Well... my next heat is supposed to be in two and a half weeks. So I’d say two and a half months ago.” Asahi nodded and plucked a few boxes from the shelves.

“Here, these say they’re specifically for male omegas and that they can test up to three weeks before your heat is due.” Koushi nodded his thanks and added the three boxes to the basket.

“Alright. Let’s get back to the apartment.” 

——

“We’re back! Is everything okay?” Yuu’s head popped up from the couch and he grinned when he saw Asahi and Koushi. 

“Asahi!” Asahi let out a small grunt as Yuu jumped into his arms again. He smiled and scented his omega, glad to see him too. 

“Welcome back. Did you get everything?” Koushi nodded at Tadashi, who’d paused the movie before walking over to help Koushi unpack the bags into the cabinets. 

“Salmon and tuna?” Koushi nodded.

“I’m going to make some onigiri for them to eat during the heat. They can’t quite live off of granola bars the entire time.” Tadashi nodded his agreement and immediately went to scoop some leftover rice from the rice cooker. 

“Oi. If you’re going to do that, then go home!” Yuu and Asahi both blushed as Koushi firmly waved a bottle of Gatorade at them, having caught Asahi’s hands starting to inch their way up Yuu’s shirt. They quickly stepped apart and Yuu bounced over to help Tadashi prepare the onigiri rice. 

“Should I go?” Koushi looked up from opening the can of salmon. 

“Well... I wouldn’t suggest being around when Shoyo is awake. Omegas don’t react well to being around other alphas when in heat- especially when bonded. Daichi stopped by to bring me a pajama shirt and Shoyo was distressed over it.” Asahi nodded and walked over to kiss Yuu on the head. 

“I’ll go home then. Bye Yuu. Love you.” The tiny omega grinned up from where he was forming the rice balls and rubbed his head on Asahi’s chin. 

“Love you too!” Asahi nodded and left, waving goodbye to the other two omegas. Once Asahi had left, the three omegas used all of the rice left in the rice cooker to make a mixture of tuna and salmon onigiri. By then, it was past 11 pm, and all three were feeling more than a tad tired.

“I guess we’d better put these away and get to sleep.” Tadashi nodded, a yawn escaping his mouth. When Koushi stood to clear the plates, Yuu stuck out his hand and stopped him. 

“Hm?”

“Go on. Go see if you’re gonna be a mama. I know you’ve been dying to check. I can smell it all over you.” Koushi flushed. It was true, the entire time he’d been making the onigiri, he’d been glancing at the bag still holding the three pregnancy tests. But not wanting to leave his kouhai with all the work, he’d simply pushed the desire away.

“We can clean up, Koushi-san. And make a bowl of popcorn.” Tadashi held up the bags of microwave popcorn Koushi had bought. 

“Yuu and I will clean these dishes and put the onigiri in the fridge. And then we’ll wait for you with popcorn on the couch.” Koushi smiled at them.

“Thanks. Then, excuse me.” Koushi quickly stood and grabbed the bag containing the tests and hurried to the bathroom. He took a deep breath before reading the instructions on the boxes.

Five minutes later, Koushi came out of the bathroom holding the three tests face down, and headed into the living room, where Tadashi and Yuu were huddled under blankets, slowly eating from a bowl of popcorn as Frozen played. When Tadashi spotted his senior, he grabbed the remote and paused the movie, before turning towards him.

“Koushi-san! So?” Koushi shook his head.

“Three minutes to wait.” Yuu grabbed his phone and set a timer. The next three minutes were filled with silence, other than the munching of popcorn by Yuu.

The timer going off startled all three of them, and Koushi took a deep breath. 

“Ready?” Both Yuu and Tadashi nodded, both with expectant looks on their faces. Koushi flipped the three tests and carefully looked them over. All three tests showed two lines.

“I... I’m going to have a pup!” Yuu cheered until Tadashi clapped his hand over his mouth.

“Shoyo!” Yuu immediately made an apologetic face.

“Forgot, sorry. But I’m super excited for you!” Koushi felt tears pooling in his eyes and he gave a laugh as Yuu and Tadashi both hugged him. Both omegas happily scented Koushi, and their cheerful and content pheromones filled the small living room. After a few minutes, Koushi pulled himself away and smiled at them both.

“Okay. It’s past 11 already. I’m going to put Shoyo’s phone and a water bottle in his room, so he can call us if he wakes up. The two of you, make something comfy for us to sleep in and put your phone volumes up.” Yuu and Tadashi both nodded and began arranging the blankets and pillows. Koushi walked into the kitchen to grab a water bottle and write a note on a scrap of paper, before walking down the hall to quietly slip into Shoyo’s room. 

Once his eyes adjusted to the darkness, Koushi could see the sleeping omega curled up in his nest. Shoyo was sweating lightly, so Koushi gently wiped his face and torso. Slick had slowly seeped out, and Koushi carefully replaced the towel they’d placed under him to catch it. Then he placed the water bottle and note on the nightstand by the bed. Koushi had to hunt around a bit in the dark to find Shoyo’s phone, as he’d placed it on the floor after Tobio’s last call. Once he found it, and checked it still had enough battery, Koushi put it next to the note and after taking one last look at Shoyo, quietly left the room. He left the door slightly open, in order to hear Shoyo, just in case. 

Koushi returned to the living room and grinned when he saw the large nest the two omegas had built. 

“Wow. Nice job!” Yuu’s head popped up and he grinned as he waved Koushi in. Koushi eagerly hopped in, and immediately was covered in the scents of his pack, which was incredibly comforting.

“How did you get this to smell like the entire pack?” Koushi asked, as he snuggled up in a corner, nuzzling against both Tadashi and Yuu happily.

“Shoyo and Tobio were easy- we just grabbed a sheet from their cupboard. I brought a blanket from my house that smells like both me and Kei. Yuu had an extra jacket that was Asahi’s and he put in his own pillow. We took your jacket and Daichi had brought a blanket that we found in your bag. Hope that was okay?” Tadashi became slightly nervous as he looked at the older omega. 

“Course. I’m glad you did. This is wonderful.” Koushi happily scented Tadashi, who sighed in relief and nuzzled him back. Yuu joined in and the three all scented each other until they all fell asleep in one pile in the nest.

——

The night passed relatively peacefully, though each omega got up once in the night to check on Shoyo and wipe him down. Shoyo was knocked out for the entire night, as courtesy of the sleeping pill. 

The unlocking of a door roused Koushi from his sleep, and he blearily looked up to see Tobio entering the apartment. 

“Tobio-kun?” Tobio put down his duffle bag and walked over to the three omegas in the living room. 

“Good morning, Koushi-san. Sorry for waking you.” Koushi just shook his head, yawning as he pulled himself out from underneath Yuu, who’d fallen asleep with his head on Koushi’s chest. Yuu mumbled in his sleep as he turned over and snuggled up next to Tadashi instead. 

“What time is it?” Tobio glanced at the clock.

“Just a little past 6 am. Is Shoyo still asleep?” Koushi nodded and stood while stretching.

“I checked on him around 4:30. He was still sound asleep then. I wiped his sweat and changed his towel, so he should still be okay. Why don’t we get some breakfast going while we wait for him to wake up? I’m assuming you haven’t eaten yet?” Kageyama nodded, looking a little sheepish. 

“I got antsy and couldn’t eat on the train ride here.” Koushi nodded and pulled out the loaf of bread he’d bought the night before.

“Toast okay?” Tobio nodded.

“Thank you.” Koushi just hummed in response as he popped a few slices into the toaster. Tobio helped out by grabbing jars of jam and a stick of butter from the fridge, and setting them out on the table. 

“Have any tea bags?” Tobio shrugged before he opened the cupboard. There, he found a box of genmaicha which he passed to Koushi.

“Perfect. Here, finish toasting the bread while I go wake up the omegas.” Koushi handed the plate of toast to Tobio before he walked back into the living room. 

“Yuu, Tadashi. We have toast waiting!” Yuu’s eyes popped open immediately at the mention of food, and he sat up quickly. Tadashi pushed himself up more slowly, rubbing his eyes as he yawned. 

“Morning, Koushi-san. Is Tobio back then?” Koushi nodded.

“He’s in the kitchen. Come along! Let’s eat and then leave the two to get on with it.” Tadashi blushed slightly at the implication while Yuu just grinned. The two younger omegas joined Tobio at the table while Koushi set the kettle to boil water. Once the kettle had boiled, Koushi poured out two cups of tea, and poured two cups of milk, before carrying it all to the table.

“Here, Tadashi. Careful, it’s hot.” Koushi set one mug of tea in front of Tadashi and set the two cups of milk in front of Tobio and Yuu. All three voiced their thanks and soon, the only sound that could be heard was the soft crunching of toast.

“You guys have a lot of jam.” Tobio nodded at Yuu’s words, swallowing before he responded.

“Sho likes jam on rice and porridge. I know, weird.” Tobio pulled a face, mirroring the scrunched faces of the three omegas. The rest of the meal passed quickly and Koushi helped Tobio clean up while Yuu and Tadashi cleared the living room. It was just about 7 when the scent of strawberries suddenly spiked along with a loud cry. Tobio froze, recognizing the tantalizing smell.

“Ah. I guess that must be a side effect of the pill.” Yuu gave Koushi a glance, unsure of what he meant.

“Shoyo’s been asleep, so he hasn’t been able to get any of his pent up hormones out. It’s probably been building since he fell asleep, and it’s now crashing over him since he’s awake. Tobio.” Tobio turned, with some difficulty as he stopped himself from running directly into the bedroom.

“There’s onigiri in the fridge. Gatorade and water too. And granola bars in the cupboard. I might stop by tomorrow evening to make sure everything is okay. Take care of Shoyo, yeah?” Tobio nodded and thanked him. He just about managed to control himself until all three omegas had left the apartment. Then, taking a deep breath, Tobio walked into their bedroom, and was immediately covered in Shoyo’s strawberry scent.

*

“Tobio. Please. Please. It hurts. It hurts so much.” Shoyo’s whimpers had Tobio immediately embracing him in his arms, kissing him as the scent made him rock hard. 

“I’m here, Sho. I’ll make it all better.” Swiftly, Tobio yanked off his pants and underwear, and yanked up Shoyo’s shirt, which he was slightly amused to see was one of his own, meaning it was drowning his tiny figure.

“Shhh. I’ve got you.” Tobio gently began nipping at Shoyo’s neck, who moaned and squirmed under him, his body radiating heat. 

“Tobio~ please. Stop teasing.” Shoyo gasped as he felt Tobio’s mouth on his nipples, and moaned loudly as the light swirls of Tobio’s tongue caused pulses of pleasure to course through his body. One hand slid down Shoyo’s torso and gently stroked Shoyo’s stiff dick, and he moaned.

“Please. Please.” Tobio smiled and stuck two fingers into Shoyo’s hole, marveling at the way they slid in without resistance, as Shoyo was completely covered in slick. Shoyo just squirmed and gasped as the pleasure mounted. Another finger joined the two and Tobio’s other hand gently began pumping Shoyo’s twitching dick. It wasn’t long before Shoyo was cumming, his body arching in pleasure as he released all over himself. Tobio removed his fingers and thoughtfully licked at them, savoring the taste. Shoyo just pulled a face at him, before flipping over and presenting himself.

“Please, Tobio. I need you.” Tobio felt his alpha instincts take over, and he quickly positioned himself at Shoyo’s entrance. He just about managed to stop himself though, and whispered into Shoyo’s ear, leaning down.

“Are you sure about this? If I start, I won’t stop until I’ve bonded you. If you tell me no, I’ll stop right now.” As much as the thought of stopping hurt him, Tobio cared for Shoyo. He would never force himself on his precious omega without his permission.

“Tobio. Please.” Shoyo’s whimper convinced Tobio, and he swiftly thrust in, groaning while Shoyo cried out, the pain from his heat finally starting to recede as he felt his alpha’s dick within himself.

Tobio quickly began thrusting, small growls escaping his throat as his dick easily slid in and out of Shoyo, his precum mixing with the copious amount of Shoyo’s slick. Shoyo just moaned under him, fingers and toes curling as pleasure coursed from his head to his toes. 

With a single movement, Tobio flipped Shoyo onto his back and continued thrusting, pinching one of Shoyo’s nipples in one hand while tucking the other behind Shoyo’s head to hold him as he kissed him. Shoyo’s two hands just gripped the blanket under him tightly, legs coming up to wrap around Tobio’s back.

Both could feel their orgasms coming as Shoyo’s moans grew louder and Tobio’s thrusts grew faster and sloppier. Tobio’s knot swelled greatly, ready to release into his omega.

“To-...ah... I’m... I’m about to cum.” Shoyo could hardly speak from the pleasure and roughness of Tobio’s thrusts. Then his orgasm fell over him, causing him to clench tightly around Tobio as he cried out. Tobio growled low in his throat and firmly bit down on Shoyo’s neck, marking him as his mate as he shoved his knot up into Shoyo, his cum shooting out and filling him to the brim, so much so that some leaked out around his knot. Feeling Tobio bite him, Shoyo reacted instinctively, and immediately bit down on Tobio’s neck as well, though more softly than Tobio had. The resulting mark was deep enough for a few drops of blood to seep out, though it was a lot lighter than the wound on Shoyo’s neck, which was steadily bleeding. 

*

Careful not to hurt him, Tobio lowered himself slowly to Shoyo’s side. Shoyo moaned when he felt Tobio’s knot shift inside him, and he clung to him tightly.

Tobio gently began licking away at the blood that seeped from the bite wound on Shoyo’s neck. Shoyo gave a small groan of pain, and Tobio stopped, looking concerned.

“Are you okay? I’m sorry I bit so hard.” Shoyo just shrugged, snuggling close to Tobio.

“It’s okay. I really know how much you care for me now. I love you. And I bit you too, anyways, so we’re even.” A small smile made its way to Tobio’s face as he kissed Shoyo again. 

“Love you too.”

As the two were unable to move anyway, as Tobio’s knot would take at least half an hour to come down, the two snuggled together and drifted off into sleep, satisfied and happy from the events of the day. 

——

The next three days were a blur as Tobio and Shoyo went through the heat together. The next time they had sex was the first as a mated pair, and it was amazing. Tobio would never tire of the feelings of pleasure he got from Shoyo while he orgasmed, nor would Shoyo ever tire of the pure joy that he felt from Tobio as they lay together in the afterglow of orgasm. 

In that time, Koushi visited to drop off more onigiri for the two, which Tobio gladly accepted. Shoyo had been extremely exhausted this time around, so all Tobio could manage to have him eat was an onigiri and some water before Shoyo would drift off to sleep, waking several hours later with his heat raging again. 

The Tuesday of the next week, Shoyo finally woke up without the need to have his alpha’s dick deep inside him, and as much as he loved it, he was relieved. Tobio was passed out on the bed next to him, also exhausted from the constant sex and having to care for his omega on top of himself. He carefully extracted himself from Tobio’s arms, and hopped into the shower, needing to wash away four days of sweat and cum from his body. Tobio joined him halfway through, and the two spent a sensual half hour washing each other, which ended with Shoyo giving Tobio a blow job in the shower while Tobio got Shoyo off with his hands. 

Once dressed, Shoyo checked his phone and saw a recent message from Koushi, which stated that the entire pack was meeting for lunch at a nearby Italian restaurant, and for he and Tobio to join them if they could. Tobio gave his approval, as he wanted his omega to get some care for the wound on his neck from the others. Omegas were known to have healing properties in their spit, which would help Shoyo heal faster. Shoyo had done it for both Yuu and Tadashi when they’d bonded to their alphas. (The omegas tended to have deeper wounds than the alphas, due to their difference in strength, so while Tobio’s wound was almost completely healed already, Shoyo’s was still in the early stages.)

Shoyo and Tobio walked to the restaurant, hand in hand as the weather was good and they both felt a little cramped from being in the apartment for so long. A few alphas showed some interest in Shoyo due to his delicious strawberry scent (his scent had increased in sweetness due to his new bond, and would eventually fade back to what it had been before), but a small growl and release of protective pheromones had each one scurry away, not willing to get between a newly bonded alpha and his omega. 

On the way there, the two stopped by Shimada Mart, and Shimada was delighted to see that the two were bonded. The beta happily congratulated the pair, before sending them on their way with a bag of cookies to share with the rest of the pack. 

Shoyo and Tobio each chewed on a cookie as they finished their walk to the restaurant, quietly enjoying the peace and warmth of the sun. 

“Hey! Sho! Tobio!” Shoyo grinned when he saw Hitoka, and he let go of Tobio’s hand to rush over to her. 

“Hitoka-chan! Hi!” Shoyo excitedly hugged the short omega, not expecting to see her. 

“How’ve you been? I didn’t know you were back in Japan!” Hitoka had pursued a college education in design, unlike most omegas. Then again, Hitoka had always been more independent than others her age. The last time Shoyo had seen her was right before she’d left to attend Cambridge University in England, right after they’d graduated from high school.

Hitoka smiled, and gave Tobio a quick hug, who ruffled her hair fondly before she replied to Shoyo. (Tobio had always been aloof when it came to other people, but he’d always loved Hitoka, seeing her akin to a younger sister.)

“I came back last week! I got a job working for one of the major interior design companies here so I moved back. I got back in touch with Koushi-san, and he told me to come out today so here I am!” Shoyo and Tobio both smiled, pleased to have her back in the pack. An amused yet excited look appeared on her face as she studied both Tobio and Shoyo’s necks.

“You two finally bonded, huh?” Both Shoyo and Tobio blushed slightly, though Hitoka just clapped her hands in excitement.

“I’m so happy! You finally did it! Can I?” Shoyo looked at Tobio, who nodded. Hitoka hugged Shoyo again, and carefully licked up the still healing bond mark. Shoyo let out a small hiss at the sting, but then sighed as her saliva made the pain fade.

“Thank you.” Hitoka grinned, pleased to be able to help. Tobio then voiced his curiosity, having spotted a mark on Hitoka’s neck as well.

“You’re bonded, Hitoka? To who?” Hitoka flushed slightly, and opened her mouth to reply when a pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders from behind. A soft oak wood scent enveloped her and she sighed, breathing in deeply before she turned to face the newcomer.

“Hey Sho, Tobio.” 

“Chikara-san!” Tobio and Shoyo both smiled, though surprised at the sudden appearance of the alpha. He smiled back in his gentle way, before kissing the top of Hitoka’s head.

“So you’re bonded to Chikara-san?” Hitoka nodded, nuzzling closer to him.

“I met Chika-kun again while in England. He got accepted to Cambridge University too! So he was a second year while I was a first, and we just gravitated towards each other I guess.” Hitoka rubbed her head, a touch embarrassed. Chikara just nuzzled against her, holding her tightly.

“Hitoka’s amazing. And while I could continue talking about her for hours, I actually came to tell you that the rest of the pack is waiting inside, in a private room.” Hitoka gasped and quickly started hurrying towards the restaurant. 

“Come on! Let’s not keep them waiting!” Shoyo grinned and ran after her, while the two alphas just shook their heads fondly at their omegas, before following the two in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Ennochi. Yashita? Chiokta? Hitora? Idk. But I like Ennoshita x Yachi. I think it’s super cute. Fight me. (Please don’t, I’m only 5’ tall)
> 
> Also, for confused people: Porridge in East Asia is generally considered a savory food, rather than sweet. So putting jam/sugar/fruit/etc is weird to us.
> 
> One last thing: 
> 
> If you'd like to support me, then I have a Kofi page here!
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/soralith


	3. Chapter 3

“Alright that’s everyone then. Thank you so much.” Koushi smiled at the waitress, who nodded and took everyone’s menus. He gave a short whistle to get everyone’s attention, and smiled. Seated around the large table were all 12 members of their pack, and the room was filled with all of their scents, which were happy and light from being all together again.

Three pairs sat on each side of the table, with Tadashi, Kei, Ryuu, Shimizu, Hitoka, and Chikara on one side, while Tobio, Shoyo, Yuu, Asahi, Daichi, and Koushi were on the other. 

“It’s been a while since the entire pack has been together. How about we all just go around and say what’s been going on in our lives, for Chikara and Hitoka’s sakes? Why don’t you start, Sho?” Koushi smiled at the small omega sitting between him and Tobio. Shoyo grinned and nodded.

“I finally quit my job at Shimada Mart, and...” Shoyo looked at Tobio, who nodded, happy for Shoyo to share the news.

“Tobio and I are bonded now!” Everyone cheered for the pair, who’d been together since their first year of high school, and yet was the last pair in the pack to bond. All of the omegas sighed when happy pheromones suddenly came from Tobio, as he tried to hide a slightly red face. There was something different about telling the entire pack, the most important people in their lives about their new bond, and it made Tobio so incredibly happy to do so.

“Awww Tobio~ You don’t have to be embarrassed. Being bonded is exciting.” Tobio just blushed brighter when Daichi teased him lightheartedly. 

“Ahem. Yeah. So uh... Like Shoyo said, we’re bonded. I got a job as a PE teacher and head volleyball coach at Kitagawa Daiichi, my alma mater.” Everyone cheered again. Asahi, who was seated next to Tobio, went next.

“I’m a daycare and preschool teacher at Blue Skies Preschool. I’ve been thinking about branching out though, on my own, and running my own small daycare. Just pups who are 3-4, to get them ready for kindergarten.” Koushi looked interested.

“You know, that’s a good idea. Do you have any thoughts for a location?” Asahi shook his head.

“Just a few general ideas. I could use all the help I can get.” Shimizu spoke up.

“I’ve been considering expanding out of my tutoring job. Could I offer my help?” Asahi smiled at her.

“Of course. Thank you, that would be much appreciated.” The attention then turned to Yuu, who grinned cheerfully at them all.

“I don’t have a job but I’ve been learning to garden- for when we have our own pack den! I’m leaving the financial stuff to my alpha.” Yuu nuzzled against Asahi, who smiled at him.

“And I’ve been learning to knit. It’s actually a lot of fun!” All of the omegas looked interested at that, as knitting was a hobby many omegas took up when having pups.

“Can you teach me sometime, Yuu?” Shoyo bounced in his chair as he looked over to the other omega. Yuu nodded.

“I’ll teach you all! And we can knit blankets together!” 

“A pack den would be nice. They’re expensive though.” A few head nods and murmurs met Daichi’s statement. Daichi looked around at everyone.

“Is everyone financially set?” There were nods all around as every pair had at least one person who earned a decent wage. Daichi made a few calculations in his head, before nodding.

“Since it seems Hitoka and Chikara are back, if we factor them into the cost, then I think we can afford one now.” Daichi glanced around the table to see excited faces nodding at him.

“Then I’ll start looking into a pack den. It’ll need to be large.” Everyone smiled, nodding at the idea.

“It may not happen for a bit though. With 12 of us, we aren’t a small pack. And I assume there will be pups at some point.” A small cough from Koushi had Yuu, Tadashi, and Asahi all exchange small grins, though Daichi didn’t seem to notice. 

“Okay, Kei, you’re up next.” Kei nodded, taking Tadashi’s hand under the table. 

“I’m a teacher at Izumitate Junior High. I teach Japanese there to the first years.” 

“Typical smarty pants Kei.” The light tease from Ryu had Shimizu smack his head. 

“Ow... Shimi... that hurt.” Shimizu just crossed her arms as she looked at him.

“Good.” The entire pack laughed at the disgruntled look on Ryu’s face. 

“Okay okay. Tadashi?” Tadashi smiled, sitting up in his chair.

“I’m working as an assistant in a bookstore right now. I’ll probably be quitting soon though, since Kei got his job. And Kei’s been teaching junior volleyball too! He has about 4 kids he’s teaching weekly.They adore him.” Kei’s cheeks pinked at Tadashi’s words, though he confirmed the omega’s statement with a nod. All of the pack smiled and congratulated the slightly embarrassed alpha, and Ryu reached over to slap Kei on the back. 

“Good for you.” There was genuine happiness in his words, and Kei gave him a small smile.

“Thank you, senpai.” Ryu grinned back, before he turned back to the group. He started to speak, but their waitress brought out their appetizers, which halted their conversation. Once everyone had some bread and salad, Ryu began speaking.

“Alright! I’m a personal trainer! Mostly for alphas, though I have betas too! And a few independent omegas. That’s all I have. Shimi?” Shimizu nodded, and after wiping her mouth, started to speak.

“I private tutor children, as well as helping out as a teacher’s assistant at a local elementary school. But like I said, I’m considering branching out- I prefer younger children. And Ryu and I are mated, though we’re both betas.” Shimizu clarified, for Chikara and Hitoka’s sakes, as they’d been away when the two had finally made it official. 

“Congrats, Shimizu onee-san! I’m happy for you!” Hitoka threw her arms around Shimizu, who returned the hug, smiling at her kouhai. Likewise, Chikara fist bumped Ryu, grinning at him.

“Congrats. Finally got her?” Ryu grinned back.

“I did!” The whole pack was smiling, glad to all be back together as they’d missed interacting like this. Once finished with their hug, Hitoka sat up straight and began speaking.

“I went to Cambridge on a scholarship, and got a degree in design! I have a job here now, working for an interior design company. And...” Hitoka blushed.

“Chika and I bonded while at university.” Cheers went up around the table for the two, as both blushed bright red, though they looked incredibly happy. 

“Thanks everyone. Hito and I are happy together.” All of the omegas aww’ed and soon, the entire area was filled with happy pheromones. 

“How did you guys meet there?” Chikara laughed at Koushi’s question, looking at his mate.

“Wanna tell them or should I?” Hitoka blushed again, hiding her face in his chest.

“You do it. It’s embarrassing.” Chikara laughed again, and rubbed her head fondly.

“It was the second day of classes, my second year, her first. She literally crashed into me on her way to class. I was headed out for a break, so I offered to lead her to where her class was. On the way, I got her number, since she was the only person from life back home. We got to be study buddies, which turned into friends, and when we realized we both felt the same way, we became mates. We officially bonded after Hitoka graduated, so it’s been over a year now.” Chikara kissed Hitoka’s head, and everyone, even Kei and Tobio, smiled at the pair. 

“That’s so sweet.” Tadashi nodded at Shoyo’s statement. 

“What do you do though, Chikara-san?” Chikara chuckled.

“I guess I never got to that, huh? I got my degree in computer animation at Cambridge. Recently, I interviewed and got a job with an animation studio here in Japan, which lined up with Hitoka’s job, so we both moved back together. During these past two years, I’ve been working as a freelance animator and artist, as I wanted to stay with Hitoka. It wasn’t the most stable, but it paid the bills well enough. I’m glad for this job though- it’ll bring a much steadier income.” Everyone who had jobs nodded, understanding the feeling. 

“That’s great, Chika. I’m glad you two are back.” There were nods and agreement at Daichi’s statement. Daichi cleared his throat, as it was his turn to speak.

“I’m a police officer now. I got a job as a patrolman, but I’d like to switch to being a detective. I’m working on that.” Daichi smiled and was met by grins and nods of approval from the rest of the pack. He truly was a great head alpha. The attention turned to his mate, the head omega, as it was clear Daichi was done speaking. Before Koushi could speak, their food arrived, and everyone eagerly dug in. There was no conversation for a few minutes as everyone happily ate their food.

“Koushi-san? Would you like to speak now?” Koushi nodded, finishing his mouthful of pasta. 

“I don’t work officially, but I’ve been busy enough, keeping up with all of my omegas and occasionally posting songs on Youtube.” Koushi, it turned out, had a gorgeous singing voice. He didn’t want to go professional, but did post covers online, and earned a decent amount in ad revenue. 

“And,” Koushi glanced at Daichi, who was still eating, “I think I’ll be even busier anyway. I wouldn’t find time to work.” Yuu, Tadashi, and Asahi all looked excited, exchanging looks with each other as they knew what Koushi was about to say. Daichi looked at Koushi, slightly confused.

“Wait, why?” Koushi hid a smile, lifting a piece of bread to his mouth.

“I mean, taking care of our pup is going to keep me busy, wouldn’t it?” Koushi took a bite, savoring the bread cheerfully. Everyone else stopped eating at Koushi’s words. Daichi just froze, words failing him. 

“Kou... are... are you? Are we?” Koushi bopped his alpha’s nose, a teasing smile on his face.

“Are we what, love?” Daichi swallowed, the entire pack watching them intently. 

“Are you... are you pregnant?” Koushi grinned. 

“That’s what the test said.” A sudden stream of delighted, leather scented pheromones filled the room, making every omega present scent drunk. Even the two betas in the room felt delighted from the smell, so strong was Daichi’s happiness. 

“I’m gonna be a papa! You’re going to be a mama! We’re going to be parents! Oh my god, Koushi, I love you. I love you! I love you!” Daichi stood, hugging Koushi tightly and scenting him. Each omega leaned close to their respective alpha, feeling floaty from the pheromones. 

“Dai. I love you too, but you’re making all of the omegas drunk.” Daichi blushed brightly when he saw the dazed looks on Shoyo, Yuu, Tadashi, and Hitoka’s faces. He immediately toned his pheromones down, which helped all of the omegas come to their senses.

“I’m so excited for you, Koushi-san! How long have you known?” Koushi looked at Shoyo’s face, amused.

“I’m guessing you don’t remember what you said then?” Shoyo tilted his head, confused.

“Said what?” Yuu and Tadashi both laughed, while Koushi grinned.

“During your heat, we gave you sleeping pills. Remember?” Shoyo scrunched up his face.

“Not really. I was super out of it. All I really remember is from when you called and before, bonding with Tobio, and then this morning.” Koushi ruffled his hair.

“When we gave you the pill to help you wait for Tobio, you said something that made me want to take a test. You were falling asleep, and you said ‘you know, even for a pregnant person, you smell really good, Koushi-san.’” Shoyo flushed slightly.

“I did?” Koushi, Tadashi, and Yuu all nodded. 

“It was cute. And we confirmed that night by having Asahi go with Koushi to the store, so he could buy some pregnancy tests.” Daichi turned to Koushi, a slightly hurt look on his face. 

“You didn’t ask me?” Koushi pressed a kiss on his cheek.

“If it was positive, I wanted to surprise you, like I did. If not, I wanted to approach the topic with you, and tell you I tested negative. Forgive?” Koushi rubbed his head on Daichi’s chin, who just nodded, unable to stay mad at him. 

“Of course. Now, let’s eat everyone. Before our food gets cold.” A chorus of cheerful affirmatives came in reply. 

“Hai!”

——

“Tsukki?” Kei glanced up from the Japanese assignments he was grading and nodded at Tadashi. It was several days after the pack had all met up at the Italian restaurant, and Kei had found that ignoring a pile of assignments did not in fact make them any less frustrating to grade, which was why he was now surrounded by a pile of papers that were covered in grammar mistakes. Any distraction from this hell was much welcomed, and when said distraction was his mate, Kei was all for putting down his pen and giving his undivided attention to his omega.

“Yeah? What’s up?” Tadashi shifted slightly, before he held out his arms hesitantly. Kei immediately pushed his chair away from the desk and opened his own arms, having understood what he wanted. Tadashi’s eyes lit up and he climbed onto Kei’s lap, snuggling up against his alpha happily. 

“What’s up, ‘dashi? Something’s clearly on your mind.” Tadashi blushed as he nuzzled into Kei’s scent glands, where Kei’s scent was the strongest.

“Kei…. have you thought about the future at all?” Kei shrugged as he began stroking Tadashi’s hair, unconsciously also rubbing his chin on the top of his omega’s head.

“In what way? We’re all moving to a pack den soon. I have my job. You have yours. Are you talking about you quitting? Because you can. Or you can keep going. Whatever you want is okay with me.” Tadashi shook his head and he looked up at Kei, his cheeks flushed.

“I meant… about our family.” Kei’s hand stopped in Tadashi’s hair. 

“....you mean pups?” Tadashi nodded, looking sheepish.

“It’s just… Seeing Koushi-san pregnant with his and Daichi-san’s pup made me think… made me think how much I wanted that too.” Tadashi peered up at Kei’s face, which was impassive and held no clues about what Kei was thinking.

“I mean, if you don’t want pups, then that’s-“ Tadashi was cut off by Kei taking his chin in his hand and pulling his mouth up to his, pressing a kiss onto the surprised omega’s mouth. Kei pulled away a moment later, and rested his forehead against Tadashi’s, gazing intently at the omega.

“I want to have pups with you.” Tadashi blinked before a smile slowly grew on his face.

“Really?” Kei nodded, a small smile on his face as well.

“Of course. You’d be the best mama.” Tadashi beamed, nuzzling against Kei happily.

“And you’ll be the best papa.” Kei hummed, his hand stroking Tadashi’s hair again.

“I won’t take any heat suppressants then. My next heat is in a month.” Kei nodded, and his hands started to wander down Tadashi’s back before the omega firmly pulled away, bopping his alpha on the nose.

“Keiiii. I know that you hate grading, but you’ve been ignoring that pile of homework assignments for nearly a week now. Get to work.” Kei pouted, which made Tadashi laugh (he adored how different Kei became when it was just the two of them alone). 

“Fine. But as soon as I’m done,” Kei smirked at Tadashi and leaned over to nip at Tadashi’s scent glands, where his honey scent was strongest, “we’re going to practice for your heat.” Tadashi blushed a bright red as Kei’s clean pine scent filled the room, and he quickly scurried off Kei’s lap before he lost himself to Kei’s scent. Kei chuckled as he watched Tadashi flee the room, his blush reaching from his freckled cheeks down his neck. 

Kei glared at the pile of papers in front of him and huffed a small sigh. He’d have to hurry up and finish this work if he wanted to practice making pups with his omega.

\----

“Sugawara Koushi?” Koushi’s head snapped up and stood immediately. After talking with Daichi, Suga had decided to make an appointment with an ob-gyn at a local hospital to ensure everything was moving along smoothly in his pregnancy. Shoyo and Yuu had offered to come with him for moral support, as Daichi had work and couldn’t be with him for his first appointment. As Tobio was also off work due to bond leave, he’d agreed to come along and make sure the three omegas were protected, much to Daichi and Asahi’s relief and gratitude. (Tadashi and Yachi had both wanted to come as well, but both had work, and had extracted promises out of the other 3 omegas for any and all information as soon as they got it.)

“I’ll wait here.” Koushi nodded, and Shoyo kissed Tobio’s cheek before following the other omegas through the open door. 

They walked down a hallway past several exam rooms before stopping in front of one that was empty. After opening the door and setting down the clipboard with Koushi’s medical information, the nurse smiled and pointed at the desk

“Please lay down there, Sugawara-san. The doctor will be with you shortly.” Koushi nodded and settled himself on the bed, while Hinata and Yuu took the two chairs that were also in the room.

“I’m excited! I can’t wait to see your pup, Koushi-san!” Koushi smiled at Shoyo, who was practically bouncing in his seat with excitement. 

“Me too! Do you think we’ll get those ultrasound picture things today?” Koushi shrugged.

“Maybe. I’m not sure.” The door opened then, and a female beta stepped into the room, smiling at the three of them.

“Hello! You must be Sugawara Koushi?” Koushi nodded, looking nervous suddenly. Shoyo stood and nuzzled into Koushi’s side while Yuu let out his soothing rose scent, which helped calm the anxious omega.

“I’m Dr. Ito. Let’s start with a few questions.” Dr. Ito smiled reassuringly at Koushi. Shoyo pulled away as Dr. Ito pulled out a pen, and he returned to sit next to Yuu. 

“Did you take a test to check your pregnancy?” Koushi nodded again.

“I took three. They all came out positive.” Dr. Ito nodded, making a note on her chart.

“Well, seeing as all three came out positive, I’m fairly certain that you are pregnant. But, just to confirm, I’d like to perform an ultrasound, and see if I can find your baby’s heartbeat. How long ago was your last heat?” 

“Nearly 3 months ago. I’m supposed to start my next one in about a week.” Dr. Ito wrote another note, looking thoughtful.

“I see. Were you and your partner trying for a pup?” Koushi shook his head, looking a touch embarrassed now.

“Not necessarily. I take heat suppressants, so we haven’t really taken any other precautions.” Dr. Ito smiled. 

“Yes, normally you wouldn’t need to. Alright. I think that I can perform an ultrasound today, to confirm if you are pregnant. If I can’t detect a heartbeat, I’ll draw some blood to send off for testing. Don’t worry,” Dr. Ito added, noting the sudden change in pheromones and the worried looks on everyone’s faces. 

“If the pup is under 6 weeks, it just means that they’re too small to have a detectable heartbeat. So if I can’t detect anything, the blood test will confirm it for us.” Koushi nodded, though he still looked concerned. Dr. Ito set down her clipboard then and slipped on a pair of gloves.

“Lie back there for me, and lift your shirt. The gel is going to be a little cold.” Koushi quickly obeyed, though he winced as she squirted some gel onto his bare stomach. 

“Alright, let’s see here…” Dr. Ito took up the ultrasound wand and moved it around Koushi’s stomach slowly. There was silence in the room as Shoyo, Yuu, and Dr. Ito all gazed at the monitor intently, while Koushi watched their faces, unable to see the monitor in his position. 

“Aha!” Koushi watched as all three of their faces lit up, and a steady  _ thump thump  _ filled the room. 

“Is that…?” Dr. Ito nodded, smiling brightly at Koushi. 

“That’s it. That’s your little one’s heartbeat.” Koushi’s eyes filled with tears as he turned to Shoyo and Yuu, who both also had tears in their eyes as they stared at the screen.

“Everything seems to be progressing just fine, Sugawara-san. Pup seems to be right around 8 weeks, and his or her development seems to be perfect. This would make your due date in early December- a winter baby. Probably around December 10th.” Shoyo and Yuu both beamed at Koushi, who smiled back, and the room filled with their happy scents, making Dr. Ito laugh. 

“Pack mates?” All three nodded. 

“Wonderful. Being part of a pack with other omegas will make this pregnancy easier. Alright, now, would you like pictures?” Koushi nodded eagerly, and happily accepted them when Dr. Ito printed them out, examining them closely. Both Shoyo and Yuu crowded around Koushi, also peering down at the pictures as Dr. Ito wiped the gel off of Koushi’s stomach.

“So little!” Dr. Ito laughed as she slipped off her gloves and discarded them. 

“Pup is about the size of a raspberry, which is exactly right for 8 weeks. And you mentioned you were taking heat suppressants?” Koushi nodded, looking up.

“You can stop now, as obviously, you won’t be having heats for a while. Have you experienced any morning sickness, nausea, fatigue?” Koushi thought for a moment, passing Shoyo the pictures as he sat up and pulled his shirt back down.

“Well… I’ve been tired I guess. I haven’t really been sick though. Am I supposed to be?” Dr. Ito shrugged.

“Some people don’t experience morning sickness, though a majority do. If you do, then I’d recommend eating small meals, and nothing super sugary or greasy. Tea is good. Decaf coffee. And I’ll prescribe you some iron supplements that you should take daily, along with a multivitamin.” Koushi nodded, though he looked a little overwhelmed.

“Don’t worry, the nurse out front can give you a sheet with all of this information.” Koushi smiled and shot her a thankful look.

“Any other questions?” Dr. Ito queried, writing on Koushi’s chart. Koushi shook his head as he stood.

“Alright then. Let’s have you come back in a month, unless something comes up beforehand. So schedule with the nurse outside your next appointment, okay? It was nice to meet you, Sugawara-san. Congratulations!” Koushi smiled and bowed as she opened the door. 

The three omegas headed back down the hall and made their way to the front, where they found Tobio waiting. Shoyo immediately jumped into Tobio’s lap, nuzzling into him, as the short appointment had been the longest time that they’d been apart since they’d bonded. Koushi smiled as he watched them, and he made an appointment for May 15th, before accepting the pamphlet and prescription the nurse handed him.

“Ready to go, Koushi-san?” Koushi nodded as Tobio and Yuu came up behind him, the former holding Shoyo on his back. The orange haired omega smiled contentedly as he nuzzled into Tobio’s neck, breathing Tobio’s hickory scent in deeply, obviously needing to be close to his alpha. 

“Yup, thanks for coming, Tobio.” Koushi reached up and ruffled Tobio’s dark hair, making the former setter blush. 

“Let’s go.” Both Koushi and Yuu laughed as Tobio quickly moved away from Koushi, his cheeks burning a light pink. Tobio was just too easy to tease sometimes.

\----

“So, I have a surprise for you, Dai.” Daichi looked down at Koushi, as the two were snuggling on the couch together. It was later in the evening, and the two had enjoyed a quiet dinner together, before deciding to do some snuggling and a movie before bed (Koushi was a big fan of Disney). Tobio and Shoyo had safely seen both Koushi and Yuu home, before heading back to their own apartment. (With the incident that had happened to Shoyo in high school, the entire pack was wary of their omegas being alone at any given time.)

“Hmm? What is it?” Koushi smiled before wriggling out of Daichi’s arms, and grabbing an envelope out of the drawer of a side table. He handed it to Daichi, before snuggling back into Daichi’s arms happily.

“What’s this?” Koushi simply nuzzled further into Daichi’s chest, breathing Daichi’s strong leather scent deeply, which relaxed his body. 

“Open it.” Daichi chuckled, and obliged, sliding the envelope open and taking out the ultrasound pictures Koushi had received. 

“Oh! Are these…?” Koushi nodded, peering up at Daichi with a smile. 

“Yup. Those are of little one. Pup is about 8 weeks, the doctor said. Due date is supposed to be in early December, around December 10th.” Koushi blinked as he suddenly became overwhelmed by Daichi's scent, which was practically showering him in his joy. Daichi coughed, slightly embarrassed as he tried to tone down his sudden outpour of scent. 

“Sorry, Kou.” Koushi simply shook his head, still looking a touch dazed as he laid his head back down on Daichi’s chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

“S’ok. You like your surprise?” Daichi nodded, pressing a kiss on Koushi’s forehead as he examined the pictures, peering at the blobs of white.

“I love it. Thanks, Kou. So this is little beanie?” Koushi laughed.

“Little beanie?”

“Well, we can’t just call the pup ‘it’ all the time. So, Beanie. Until we learn their gender. Sound okay?” Koushi nodded eagerly.

“Beanie. Little beanie. I like it. Hi, beanie. I’m Mama, and that’s Papa. We love you, so much.” Koushi’s voice went soft as he flipped over and placed his hands on his stomach, gently stroking the spot where his pup was growing. Daichi placed his hand over Koushi’s as he pressed a kiss on Koushi’s head.

“We love you, beanie. Grow up big and strong, okay? Mama, and Papa, and all of your many aunts and uncles will be here for you. And don’t cause too much trouble for Mama while you’re in there! Be nice to Mama, he’s doing so much to keep you safe and happy.” Koushi felt tears prick at his eyes as he listened to Daichi speak, his voice soft and gentle. The room slowly filled with their happy pheromones, drenching the room in leather and cherry blossom. 

“Love you, Dai.” Daichi smiled at Koushi, and wiped the tears from Koushi’s face. 

“Love you too. Come on, let’s go to bed.” Daichi extracted himself from under Koushi and turned off the TV. Koushi reached up, but instead of helping him up, like Koushi expected, Daichi plucked the pregnant omega up in his arms, carrying him bridal style.

“Dai!” Koushi blushed as Daichi’s strong arms wrapped around him. 

“Shh.” Daichi pressed another kiss against Koushi’s forehead as he walked into their bedroom, and Koushi simply sighed, leaning against Daichi’s shoulder in defeat. 

He loved his mate so much, even if he acted like a big idiot sometimes. 

….

  
Okay, maybe  _ especially _ when he acted like a big idiot. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I’ll explain heats and heat suppressants here. 
> 
> In this story (and any other omegaverse fics I write), heats for omegas are once every 3 months for 4-5 days. There’s 2 types of heat suppressants that omegas can take. The first is a pill that lowers the intensity of the heat to one day, and makes the omega less fertile. It’s taken daily for the month before the heat. These are readily available over the counter, and are used by a lot of omegas. The other one is a hormone blocker that is prescription only, and it lets the omega skip their heat completely. They can only use it once every other heat, so twice a year at most. Most omegas don’t ever use this, as it’s only used by professional athletes/performing artists. (So say Koushi went professional, and one of his shows ended up coinciding with his heat week, then he’d take a hormone blocker)
> 
> Shimizu, as a beta, won’t experience heats, so she’ll just get periods instead, like “normal” humans. So she’ll use normal birth control and such. (She and Ryuu aren’t “bonded”, like all of the other pairs, so they don’t have bite marks, but they do smell like each other, and still sometimes scent each other, along with wearing rings, to signify they’re taken.)
> 
> Also the bond leave thing is just what I imagine society to have implemented for those who’re working. Tobio gets two weeks of paid leave because he bonded to Shoyo. Separating a newly bonded pair in the first two weeks is nearly impossible, as the bond needs time to form and settle. Forcing them apart makes them both physically hurt, as their alpha/omega sides start pining for the other. It fades with time, and by the end of two weeks, they’re ok to be separated as per usual. 
> 
> If there’s anything else you have questions on, I love getting comments!


End file.
